drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Helicopter
Helicopter is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on August 10, 2007. Plot After Drake wins a chance to skydive out of a helicopter, Audrey and Walter thinks it is way too dangerous. Drake disobeys Audrey and Walter and goes skydiving anyway along with Josh. Vince gives Drake a lesson about skydiving and he takes him and Josh on a ride in his helicopter. After Drake and Josh lose their pilot, radio, and one parachute, they eventually run out of fuel and jump out with one parachute as a last resort to escape. At the end, the boys ground themselves for 2 weeks when Vince angrily tells Walter that he has to pay $400,000 for the damaged helicopter. Trivia *The helicopter is called "Schneider's Helicopter" and Schneider is the last name of the creator of The Amanda Show, Drake & Josh, iCarly, Zoey 101, Victorious, Sam & Cat, Henry Danger & Game Shakers. There were other content found in this series as well as other DanWarp shows that have Dan's last name. * The aircraft is a Bell UH1N Huey. * This is the 2nd time Drake and Josh are sent in upstairs by being grounded. The first was The Bet. * Like what Megan did in The Bet when she comes back angrily in the rain, Drake and Josh came back angrily after being in the helicopter running out of fuel, and Also Vince came back angrily after being blasted out of the helicopter. * This is the second time Drake didn't listen to his parents by doing something dangerous. The first was Dune Buggy. *Paramore Studios is a parody of Paramount Pictures, as well as a reference to the rock band Paramore. *DreamScope Productions is a reference to DreamWorks SKG. *Drake mentions his video game involves fighting giant red lobsters that shoot rockets. This is a reference to The Amanda Show, which commonly featured giant red lobsters. *Josh quotes the chorus from the Crowded House song "Don't Dream It's Over". *The helicopter only had 2 parachutes- it would've been standard to have one for each passenger. It may be that the helicopter crew weren't expecting Josh. *Drake and Josh briefly punish themselves for disobeying their parents about the helicopter and skydiving, they briefly steal Walter's lines exactly what he says sometimes whenever him and Audrey punish them for not listening, they wanted to do the honors of punishing themselves and sending themselves upstairs. * Drake and Josh also say that they're grounded for 2 weeks but probably don't even know if their parents are actually going to punish them for 2 weeks, they could ground them for more than that. * The point where the radio snaps off from the control panel is similar to the point in "Gary Grill", when Josh is talking to Megan on the phone,walking around and rips the phone's wire. Goofs *When Drake and Josh are in the helicopter, at certain points, you can clearly see the green screen reflected on their heads. *After Drake goes, "Shh, not in front of our parents," you see that Josh is about to put his towel on his neck. However, after Audrey goes, "Uh, who is it?", Josh is still holding the towel. *When Walter attempts to drink the boiled water thinking it is soup, he uses a slotted spoon. But a slotted spoon has slits, so the water should've fallen out when Walter tried to eat/drink it out of the spoon. *After Drake and Josh jump out of the helicopter, it's afternoon but in the next scene where they get home and yell at Megan for hanging up on them, it's night, although they landed in water and they did say that they swam 2 miles so time could've passed since then. *When Drake looks down at the water where him and Josh are flying, they're not over the clouds but when Drake and Josh jump out of the helicopter, they're over the clouds when they're falling. *Drake and Josh blasted their pilot out of the helicopter with a fire extinguisher but when they get home, the pilot comes to their house telling them that they blasted him out of the helicopter, how'd the pilot know where Drake and Josh live and how'd he find their house, Drake and Josh didn't tell him where they live so it's unlikely how he just found them. **However, Drake possibly filled out a waiver some point before he practiced *Audrey is boiling Walter's underwear because it's disgusting, if she's boiling it because of it disgusting, she could've just washed it in the laundry because that's how you wash your clothes, however, she's technically washing laundry in a new way instead of doing it the old way. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Trivia